The Caulbearer
by Geschichteerzaehler
Summary: Dean meets a little girl, claiming to be his daughter.  Who is she?  What is her connection to angels?  Rated T just in case. Edit: Oops! I forgot to mention the fact that I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAULBEARER**

_ A caulbearer is a person who is born with a veil like tissue that covers his or her face from the crown of his or her head. There are many beliefs that a person born with this condition bring good fortune to those around him or her, possess psychic abilities as well as being able to communicate with angels._

_A/N: I would like to give special thanks to 1967Impala for agreeing to be my Beta. I would also like to thank Jjaneru and Little Miss Bump for their critiscms as well._

_A/N: For those who have just started reading this, after publishing this chapter, I looked over it only to find that it need to be tweaked just a little bit. Sorry for the inconvience. I hope, you enjoy the story as much as I do writing it._

Lisa found herself happily preparing dinner before her two "men" came home, Ben from his baseball practice and Dean from his hunting gig with his brother, Sam.

"Hmm," she mused to herself, "I should add another plate, just in case."

As she was considering whether or not to add another plate to the dinner table, she heard a light knocking at the front door. She placed the extra plate on the table for Sam.

"_He's staying dammit_," she said to herself as she wiped her hands on her apron , and walked toward the living room.

The knocking continued as she approached the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she admonished her mysterious visitor.

She grasped the doorknob, and began to turn it.

"Hold your horses," she said, pulling the door open, " will..._you?_"

"_What the..." _she thought to herself, as she scan the vacant spot before her.

She was about to close the door when suddenly she heard a small voice speak up.

"Is my daddy home?"

"Uh?" Lisa asked looking down, and surprise to see a diminutive child.

"The angel said that I would find him here," the little girl informed her solemnly.

Lisa took a good hard look at the little girl. She appeared to be between 6 and 8 years of age. She had soft brown ringlets that cascaded down from the crown of her small head. Her complexion had a light bronze tone to it. However, it was the child's eyes that convince Lisa, whom the child was referring as her "daddy". They were hazel green just like Dean's.

****

"Are you going to sulk all day?" Sam asked his brother as they headed back to the place where Dean now called home.

"Maybe," came the curt reply.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that for one year, I thought you were rotting in Hell," Dean forces out, "only to find out that not only you got out the same day, but you were hunting alone for that whole year..."

"Dean..."

"And, do you want to know what the kicker is?" He continued his rant, "the kicker is I didn't find out about this from you. I had to find this out from Bobby."

"Look, I'm sorry if you got your feelings hurt," Sam lets out a sight. "But, you promised me that you'd go and have that 'apple pie' life with Lisa and her kid..."

"His name's Ben," Dean snapped.

"All I'm saying is that you promised not to dwell about me going to hell, and focus on a family that you cared about."

"No, I promised that I wouldn't try to get you out of the Pit," Dean stated before adding, "and see if Lisa would take my sorry ass back."

Silence permeated the interior of the Impala that had been allotted its freedom after spending one year under a tarp.

"All I'm saying is that after doing my stunt in Hell," Dean said breaking the silence, "I came looking for you, Man..."

"...Dean..."

"And, as I recalled you made promises too that you were only too eager to break after my demise."

"It's not the same," Sam stated folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well I'd like you to explain to me how," Dean said under his breath, as he continued to make the journey home.

****

"So, Sweety, what's your name?" Lisa asked, as she lead the small child to a cozy looking sofa in the living room.

"_Dean had some explaining to do."_

"My name's Mary Elizabeth," the little girl answered truthfully, making herself comfortable on the plush piece of furniture.

The child look around the quaint living room, as if searching for something, or someone.

"Well, Mary Elizabeth, it's a pleasure meeting you," Lisa said shaking the girl's tiny hand. "My name is..."

"Lisa, I know," Mary Elizabeth said absently, as she continued to look around the room.

"How do you know my name?" Lisa inquired, as she felt the rush of blood quickly creeping across to her cheeks.

"The angel told me," Mary Elizabeth shrugged slightly.

"What else did the angel tell you about me?" Lisa asked almost fearing the answer.

"Oh, he said that you were very nice and very pretty," the girl nodded, as if agreeing with the angel's assessment. "He also said that you were a mommy and that you had a little boy, named Ben."

"Well, I don't think Ben would liked to be called 'little'," Lisa informed her with a wink.

The little girl covered her mouth with her small hand trying to keep the giggles from escaping her, revealing two gaps where her two front teeth ought to have been.

Just then, Ben came through the front door.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" He shouted as he closed the front door with a bang.

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden," came Lisa's stern voice, "there's no reason to shout."

"Sorry, mom." Ben apologized as he walked in to the living room, and was surprised to find his mom sitting on the couch with a little girl.

"Ben, I want you to meet someone special." Lisa started to introduce the little girl to her son.

But before she could say anything more, the front door opened revealing Dean and Sam at its threshold.

"Lisa! Ben! We're home!" He announced, as he stepped into the foyer.

Lisa was about to reprimand him when suddenly the little girl hopped of the couch, and rushed towards him.

"Daddy!" She squealed enthusiastically, as she ran and wrapped her small arms around Dean's legs.

"Daddy?" He asked confused by the child's presence.

He looked up at Lisa who was now standing next to Ben with her hands placed on her hips.

"Daddy," she informed him with the look of indignation on her face.

**TBC**

_**A/N: Who is this strange child? And, why is she calling Dean, "Daddy"? **_

_**Please, let me know if you would like me to continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CAULBEARER**

_A caulbearer is a person who is born with a veil-like tissue that covers his or her face from the crown of his or her head. There are many beliefs that a person born with this condition bring good fortune to those around him or her, possess psychic abilities as well as being able to communicate with angels._

_A/N: I would like to thank 1967Impala for agreeing to be my Beta. I also would like to welcome writterperson as another Beta!_

_**THEN**_

_Lisa was about to reprimand him when suddenly the little girl hopped of the couch, and rushed towards him._

"_Daddy!" She squealed enthusiastically, as she ran and wrapped her small arms around Dean's legs._

"_Daddy?" He asked confused by the child's presence._

_He looked up at Lisa who was now standing next to Ben with her hands placed on her hips._

"_Daddy," she informed him with the look of indignation on her face._

_**NOW**_

Dean continued looking at the young girl, peering up at him with a wide smile, displaying her missing two missing front teeth.

"_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,"_ he heard the song being sung in his head.

"Dean," Lisa spoke up, breaking him out of his revelry, "do you want to explain to me who this child is?"

The little girl turned around, and looked at her in disbelief.

"I already told you who I am," she said in a tone of disbelief. "Weren't you listening?"

"Well,...I...um...I," Lisa began to stammer, then calmly added, "yes, I heard you, Honey. I meant something else."

The little girl cocked her head, as if waiting for the woman to explain what she had meant.

Dean knelt down in front of the child before him, and began scrutinizing her small face.

"_She looks like a mini version of her moth..."_ he thought to himself. _"No, it couldn't be."_

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"Six," she answered serenely.

Dean found himself counting on his fingers, eyes widening as he came to the conclusion that his suspicions were correct.

"Cassie?" He breathed out in recognition of whom the mother of this child could be.

"Who's 'Cassie'?" Lisa asked trying to come to terms that Dean had fathered a child with another woman.

"An old acquaintance," he dismissed absently, not being able to keep his gaze of the child.

Mary Elizabeth looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. His eyes.

"Didn't you love my mommy?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Of course, I did," he spoke softly to the child. "It's just that ...it's just that it's complicated."

"How?" Both the little girl and Lisa asked in unison.

"So, where's your mommy, now?" Sam piped in.

Mary Elizabeth looked up at the tall man, who was standing directly behind her daddy, with saucer-like shaped eyes.

"Sweetheart," Dean said, adding under his breath, "I don't even know her name..."

"My name's Mary Elizabeth," she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Mary?" He swallowed the lump that was now present in his throat.

"Well, Mary Elizabeth," Sam said as he couched down a little bit, "you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm your..."

"Uncle Sam," the little girl finished his introduction for him. "The angel told me about you."

Dean's eyebrow quirked up.

"Angel?" He asked her.

The little girl nodded her affirmation.

"He said that Uncle Sam was very tall," she said in awe, then raising her hand above her head as she added, "I just never realized how tall that was!"

Dean had to smile at her cuteness.

"Where is your mom?" This time it was Ben that had made the inquiry.

Mary Elizabeth turned around to look up at him.

"She's in Heaven with Grandma," she answered with complete honesty.

Lisa could see the expression of grief sweeping across Dean's features.

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short. I hope, you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy wri__ting it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CAULBEARER**

_A caulbearer is a person who is born with a veil-like tissue that covers his or her face from the crown of his or her head. There are many beliefs that a person, born with this condition, brings good fortune to those around him or her, possess psychic abilities as well as being able to communicate with angels._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters who are from the Supernatural television show. Mary Elizabeth is a character that I made up._

_A/N: I would like to thank my Betas 1967Impala and writterperson for their help and support!_

_**THEN**_

"_Where is your mom?" This time it was Ben that had made the inquiry._

_Mary Elizabeth turned around to look up at him._

"_She's in Heaven with Grandma," she answered with complete honesty._

_Lisa could see the expression of grief sweeping across Dean's features._

_**NOW**_

"Dean, are you all right?" Lisa asked gently, as she made a protective movement towards him.

"_What the hell,"_ she berated herself, _"of course, there would have been other women in his life besides me. I mean, look at him!"_

Dean tried schooling his emotions by first inhaling deeply through his nostril, and then slowly exhaling through his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

Sam knew he was anything but_ fine_. He had met Cassie once, and knew how Dean felt about her. Unfortunately, _for her, that is_, she was the one who had decided to close the door on their relationship.

"Why don't we go into the living room," Lisa suggested. "You and Mary Elizabeth can get acquainted while Ben helps me with dinner."

"But, Mom," Ben whined, "I want to stay, and find out more about her."

"Benjamin," she warned. It was the only thing, she needed to say.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," he said in exesperation, as he followed her in to the kitchen.

Sam watched as his brother gently to the little girl's, _his bother's daughter's_, hand, and guided her to the sofa. He found himself mesmerized, as he watched Dean pick up his daughter, and place her on the sofa with a whoosh, causing the skirted part of his niece's dress to balloon up a bit before deflating again. He could not help smiling to himself, as he listened to her giggles of delight.

He felt in awe, as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Yet, at the same time he felt like he was intruding.

"_Maybe I should just go,"_ he said to himself. _"I don't want to be a fifth wheel."_

As if reading his thoughts, Dean looked over at him, and said, "you're staying."

That was all Sam needed to hear before he went over to the large recliner, and stretched out his gangly limbs on it.

Dean smiled at his brother's awkward position before turning his focus on the little girl.

"_I have a daughter,"_ he said to himself. This was definitely something he had to get use to.

"So, Mary Elizabeth," he began, "how did your mommy... pass away?"

Mary Elizabeth appeared to be weighing out how she should answer the question.

"It's all right, Mary," Sam tried to reassure her, "you're with family here."

"My name's Mary Elizabeth!" She admonished him with a sharp glare.

"Hey, Mary Elizabeth," Dean spoke sternly, yet gently, "it's okay. Your uncle Sam didn't mean anything by it."

The little girl's eyes softened as she looked back at Sam.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"That's okay," Sam smiled back at her.

Mary Elizabeth turned back to her father, and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know how Mommy passed away," she explained, "on the count that I was really little when she went to Heaven."

"How do you know, she went to Heaven?" Sam could not help himself asking.

"On the count that Grandma and the angel told me," she informed him, as if that was obvious.

"So, your grandma took care of you?" Dean asked.

Mary Elizabeth slowly nodded her head.

"What happened to your grandmother?" was Dean's next question.

All of a sudden, the little girl clammed up, and lower her head allowing her curls to fall in front of her face.

It was when he started to hear small sniffles coming from her, that Dean, as though it was second nature to him, lifted her up, and placed her on his lap.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," he said smoothly, and he gently rubbed small circles on her back.

At first, he could feel her tiny fist tightly grabbing his shirt, and then nothing.

"Mary Elizabeth?" he whispered softly.

But, the only reply he got from her was the sounds of even breathing accompanied by slight snoring.

Looking over at his brother, he slowly mouthed the words, " I think, she's asleep."

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Again, a little bit on the short side. I'll try to wri__te more soon. I hope that you enjoy reading the story as much as I do writing it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CAULBEARER**

_ A caulbearer is a person who is born with a veil-like tissue that covers his or her face from the crown of his or her head. There are many beliefs that a person born with this condition bring good fortune to those around him or her, possess psychic abilities as well as being able to communicate with angels._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the television Supernatural.**

_A/N: I would like to thank my two Betas, 1967Impala and writterperson for helping me out._

_**THEN**_

_It was when he started to hear small sniffles coming from her, that Dean automatically lifted her up, and placed her on his lap._

"_It's okay, Sweetheart," he said smoothly, and he gently rubbed small circles on her back._

_At first, he could feel her tiny fist tightly grabbing his shirt, and then nothing._

"_Mary Elizabeth?" he whispered softly._

_But, the only reply he got from her was her even breathing._

_Looking over at his brother, he slowly mouthed the words, " I think she's asleep."_

_**NOW**_

Sam watched contently as his brother gently brushed the curls away from his daughter's small face.

"_She looks so peaceful," _he thought to himself.

Both brothers were taken out of their relveries when Ben bounded back in the room.

"Mom says..." the pre-teen said in a loud voice, then quickly lowered the volume to a whisper when he noticed Dean holding the sleeping child.

"Is she asleep?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Dean simply nodded his head.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders, turned around and softly walked back into the kitchen.

Dean looked over at his brother, who was still looking intently at the little girl.

"Dean," Lisa's soft voice entered his ears, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"I'm sorry," she apologized gently, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to lay her down on the sofa or something."

"Nah," he answered looking back down at the sleeping child, "I'm good."

"Dean," Lisa began to protest.

"Lisa," Dean said holding holding one of Mary Elizabeth's hands, "she's so small."

It was then that Lisa realized that she understood where Dean was coming from. She had felt the same way when her own child was this age.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Mary Elizabeth's eyes popped opened just as the sounds of fluttering wings were heard nearby.

"He's here!" She proclaimed as she happily pushed herself of Dean's lap, causing him to go _umpf_ a little bit.

"Who's here?" Sam asked as he and the others followed the child to the foyer.

There they saw Castiel squatting down to the child's level.

"Oh," the child exclaimed, "you're not the angel who took care of me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mary Elizabeth," the angel gently smiled at her. "I am Castiel."

"Where's Anael?*" Mary Elizabeth asked as she tried to look past him.

"I am afraid, my brother was called back home," Castiel apologized.

"Who's Anael?" Dean inquired as he looked from child to angel and back again.

"He was the angel who took care of me," Mary Elizabeth simply answered.

"And, how do you know that's an angel?" Ben asked pointing at the strange man in the foyer, for this was the first time he had ever met one.

"On a count of his wings, silly," the girl giggled at the absurdness of the older boy's question.

Ben was about to say something when Castiel stood up, and took the little girl's hand.

"Mary Elizabeth is a very special child," he simply stated looking directly at Dean.

"You don't have to tell me that," Dean said proudly.

"No," Castiel explained, "Mary Elizabeth is what is known as a 'caulbearer."

"A call-what?" Dean asked.

"A 'caulbearer,'" Castiel corrected, "one who is born with a veil over her face."

"A veil?" Dean asked trying to wrap his head around this information.

"It just the amniotic sac that sometimes can be attached to a baby's head and face when they're born," Lisa explained as if there was nothing to it.

"I am afraid there is more to it," Castiel spoke calmly.

"Oh, course there is," Dean mumbled to himself.

"Perhaps, we should go to the living room," Sam suggested.

"Well, dinner is..." Lisa started to announce.

"Oooh," Mary Elizabeth chimed in, "do you want to eat dinner with us?"

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel explained to the little girl, "I do not need to eat."

"But, what about the man, you are wearing?" Mary Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Do you mean Jimmy?" Dean asked.

The little girl turned around to look at Dean. A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Daddy, can't you see the man _and _the angel?" She asked incredible.

"I am afraid not," Castiel answered for him. "Your father can only see my human form. He can not see my true form as well."

Then, Castiel did the unthinkable. He bent down and gently scooped up the child in his arms.

Dean watched as the dynamics between his newly founded daughter and the only angel, he would call a friend unfolded before his eyes. Castiel holding the little girl as she rested her small head in the nook of his shoulders, but looking content in each other's presence.

Dean felt a slight tug on his sleeve, and discovered it was Lisa gently pulling him towards the living room.

"Let's go," she mouthed as he started to follow her.

Castiel took his place on the sofa with Mary Elizabeth on his lap. Dean sat next to them while Sam returned to the recliner. Lisa found herself sitting on an oversized chair as Ben sat on one of the chair's arms.

"So, what exactly is a caul.. watchmacallit?" Dean asked when everyone was settled down.

"A 'caulbearer'," Castiel corrected him. "It is when a person is born with a veil-like tissue covering his or her head and face."

"Ew, gross," came Ben's comment.

"Ben," his mother warned.

"As I was saying," the angel continued, "those born with these veils are very special."

"How special?" Sam asked as his eyes shifted from his brother to the child resting on Castiel's lap.

"She has the ability to see an angel in his true form," Castiel stated matter of factly.

"So, what you are saying," Dean spoke trying to grasp what he was just told, "is that she can see both Castiel the angel of the Lord and Jimmy Novak from Ponitac, Illinois?"

"Precisely," the angel confirmed.

"Is there anything else?" This time it was Lisa who asked the question.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, but did not continue.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently after a few moments of silence.

"My apology, Dean," Castiel apologized before continuing. "She has the ability to see all things supernatural in their true form."

"All? As in everything?" Dean questioned, "like demons and stuff."

"I mean, demons or anything else that would try to shield its true form," Castiel answered, and then added, "along with hearts of all men."

At this announcement, all in the living room looked at the child with amazement.

After a minute of silence, Dean was the first to speak up.

"How long?" He asked.

"Well, usually caulbearers grow out of this condition before the hit ten years of age..."

"But..." Sam urged the angel to continue.

"However," Castiel continued, "since she is also a 'Winchester' and a..."

"vessel of the Lord," Dean finished for him.

"I was going to say a carrier of a vessel," Castiel responded.

"Uh?" Dean asked shaking his head to make certain he had heard correctly.

"What I meant to say," Castiel explained, "Caulbearers can not become vessels of any kind, only their offsprings can, providing they are not caulbearers themselves."

"So, let me get this straight," Dean said recounting everything, he had just heard, "my daughter can see not only angels and demons, but a bucket load of other supernatural crap that crawls the face of the earth. Plus, she can never be possessed by anything supernatural."

Castiel simply nodded his head.

"But why can't she just grow out of it like other caulbearers?" Sam asked.

"Well, most caulbearers are not descended from a vessel," Castiel explained, "and those that are are in grave danger from those who live realm of the supernatural. That is why an angel was bestowed upon Mary Elizabeth to look after her."

"So, what happen to this angel, what'shisface?" Dean asked.

"Anael," Castiel replied, "and he had to return to Heaven."

"In the meantime..." Sam started.

"In the meantime," Castiel continued, "Mary Elizabeth needs to be with her family until either the angel that has been watching over her since birth returns or another takes his place."

"Whaddya mean 'until'?" Dean groused, "there's no way in hell she's gonna leave her family."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Mary Elizabeth spoke up for the first time since the conversation about her began.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we eat, now?"

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Anael is the angel whose day of the week is Fridays.**

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think about the story so far!**


End file.
